


Crush Me Now

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [7]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I need sleep, some blood but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: I took it upon myself to write out this person's idea—with their permission.Rook gets chased by Judges, somehow finds her way to Boshaw, and Fluuf proceeds...
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/Female Deputy | Judge
Series: Random stories of fandoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Crush Me Now

_"She's over there!"_

Rook fired a shot at the peggie that screamed in her direction. Only a two more and the wolf beacon remained as she took him out. Peaches pounced on the cult butcher, his screaming filling the air as her jaws clamp down on his arm, violently shaking until he stopped moving either from the blood loss, or his arm was definitely ripped from his socket.

An arrow whizzes past Rook's ear, nearly taking a chunk out of it as it embeds itself into the ground behind her. 

She raises her rifle, taking aim at the exposed shoulder of a veggie until a question rackets through her mind: _Where are the Judges?_

Just as a sharp pain erupts from her shoulder. Teeth bite down with force, a sharp cry escaping her as she teaches down into her boot, grabs the knife and blindly stabs wherever and whatever part of the wolf. The wolf yelps around her shoulder, hot breath making her gag and get as far away as she can.

_"Watch out for that cougar!"_

Rook quickly presses a hand to the wound, backing into a tree as another two wolves emerges, their hackles raised and white fur bristling. 

"Peaches!" Rook calls out, her pistol holster empty and only armed with only a knife. The wolves circle her, snapping their teeth and growling as they inch ever closer. One of them tenses—just as Rook does to dive out of the way—and lunges foreward, only to get bitten around the scruff and tackled to the ground.

Rook is on her feet in an instant, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder as she runs. 

Where? She has no clue. But she doesn't stop when her body tells her to.

She runs for about an hour, the sun casting the forest in a golden glow until she hears it—howls, more than just three. 

Slightly she panics, until she sees a glimmer beyond the trees. The river.

Rook hurriedly moves, not wanting to waste anytime as she breaks through the trees, spoting a hunting tower hidden in a few trees and grazing bison. She trudges through the knee-deep water, the howls sounding a bit closer than before as she does. _Peaches, sweetheart, please don't be dead when I look for you._

The ice cold water touching her legs felt like death slowly caressing her. She kept a wary eye out for any bison that wanted to charge at her for any reason, until she saw a flash of familiar green. 

"Sharky?" He couldn't hear her over the rush of water, and she started to get dizzy. So she moved in his direction, taking note of the howls that grew ever closer and tried to get his attention.

He poorly hid behind a tree various places on him exposed to any kind of fire. The rifle that Rook gave to him for his birthday aimed at a Bison not paying any mind to him. 

"Sharky!" She couldn't raise her voice, not with the wound in her shoulder. And she'd be damned if she'd go without shoving the middle finger in Jacob's face, or telling the stupid pyrotechnic that he's going to get knocked off his feet if he doesn't place himself right.

She looks around, frustration and fatigue seeping into her bones until she finds a rock, quickly snatches it off the ground and tosses it in his direction.

Sharky jumps, words forming in his lips that might've been a curse, and turns around, eyes searching until they meet hers. "Dep? Oh shit dep! You're bleeding!" 

Sharky runs to her side, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and picks her up bridal style, and carries her to the tower.

"Wait. Sharky," Rook takes off her shirt as he sets her down on the stairs, leaving her in her undershirt, "The Judges are tracking me. I need to get rid of my scent."  
His eyes stay focused on her face, color flooding his face, "I gotcha po-po!" 

* * *

Rook's shoulder burned as Sharky wrapped it and secured it. The empty alcohol bottle she had in her pack discarded to the side.

"They're gone?" The howls had long since faded into the night. Snarky had sent a pack of bison at the hunters and wolves tracking her, and had forced them to a dead end at the river. Her shirt had been thrown down the rapids, eventually getting caught in something to draw the wolves' attention of they still searched for her.

"Yeah. They're gone. Should stay here until we can't hear 'em anymore though."

He pulls the blanket from her pack when he notices her shivering in the glow of the lantern, and wraps it around her, and even with the blood loss, her face heats up, "Thanks."

"S'no problem."

They sit in silence, avoiding each other's eyes yet still trying to form a conversation in their heads.  
And it was the only time she realized how cold it'd gotten.   
"Hey Sharky?"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere," she gestures with one hand. _What are you thinking? He's gonna hate you!_

He hesitates for a moment, brow furrowing in confusion, and then moved to sit alongside her.

"You needed something or—" His words die off as she stretches the blanket over his shoulder with her uninjured arm, and leans her head on his shoulder. Snarky tenses, and for a moment, she thinks she's screwed up until his arm wraps around her waist.

They don't say anything for a while, their breath puffing up in front of them in the light of the lantern. Eventually, Sharky begins to nod off, both of them forgetting about the wolves that chased her nearly five hours ago. Rook's hands itch to brush the hair away from his face to see his face more, but instead, grabs the hand wrapped around her waist with her uninjured arm, and places her hand on top of his.

"I know we never really do much talking anymore like we used to, but I'm sorry, and I've been in love with you for a while now," she sniffs, "I had a crush on you ever since we met really." 

It escapes her mouth in a whispers that she was sure he couldn't hear. So she was startled when she felt his palm turnover and take her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers, "You mean it?"

Rook's heart beats like a drum in her chest. She looks up at him, his eyes reflecting the warmth the small lantern have out.

"Yes." 

Sharky leans forward slightly, a question, almost, ready to back out until Rook placed her lips on his, shyly moving along with his, "Well, shit if I had known I would've done the same thing. Only it might've been if I was drunk."

She didn't know how she ended up carefully wrapped in his arms. She couldn't stop herself from smiling either. They stayed like that until morning came, the sun poking out from the mountain peaks and waking everything from its slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THOSE WHO STAYED UP PAST YOUR BEDTIME!!!


End file.
